Rien
Rien (リーン) is a character in 'The Search For The Institute's Finest', and is planned to make her first appearance in the third chapter. She is the childhood friend of Ver Kin and Frane, who all grew up in The Delta together. Appearance Rien's right eye is always bandaged, as it was injured in an unknown accident. As for her left eye, it is a light blue, in a way similar to her dark purple, long flowing hair. In the past, Rien tied her hair into two long ponytails, but now lets it hang down loosely. She is normally seen wearing a white dress shirt under a black vest, along with a black pleated skirt and stockings. Rien simply wears boots for footwear, however. Personality While in the long run Rien means well, she can often come of as creepy and possessive, sometimes obsessing over people she likes. She becomes jealous easily, but not over everything. Despite this creepy nature, she tends to be a kind person who cares deeply about her friends. Rien is even quite open to strangers, but usually tries too hard to make a good first impression. Background Rien grew up in The Delta, with her friends Ver and Frane. At some unknown point, Frane split from Ver and Rien, leaving just the two of them together, until at another unknown point Ver moved house, leaving Rien alone. She fell into a state of depression for some years, before she finally decided to try and meet new people again. She felt that it was time she moved on, after all. Years later, however, to her surprise Rien would be reunited with at least one of her childhood friends, Ver Kin, while she was at work. Appearances Major * ''The Search For The Institute's Finest ''- Rien makes her first appearance in the upcoming third chapter, joining the cast of main characters, and the search to discover what happened to Emi. Relationships Ver Kin Ver and Rien were childhood friends, alongside another person named Frane. When they were in the holiday period between finishing primary school and starting highschool, they started dating, and at some point promised each other that in the future they would get married to one-another. Ver thinks of it now as just a stupid promise they made when they were kids that didn't mean anything anymore, but Rien still takes it quite seriously. At an unknown point in highschool, Ver moved to live in a place called Forna, which with Frane leaving a while back, they were now all split up. Years later, after no communication, Ver and Rien were luckily reunited, when Ver stopped in a restaurant the Rien was working as a waitress at. Frane Franes and Rien were childhood friends, alongside Ver. At an unknown point during highschool, Frane left the trio of friends for unknown reasons. He has not been seen or heard from since then. Jamey Cronex Jamey and Rien haven't actually met yet, but it is likely that due to Rien's possessive nature, that she won't be too happy that Jamey and Ver are friends. Trivia * It is unknown why Rien's right eye is bandaged, or how it most likely got injured * She still hopes of marrying Ver someday